


pride

by holy1_hell1



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Eddie Diaz, Bisexual Evan "Buck" Buckley, Love Confessions, M/M, Mentioned Christopher Diaz, Misunderstandings, Pride, but i love them anyway, they're dorks who don't know how to communicate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24987166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holy1_hell1/pseuds/holy1_hell1
Summary: God does Buck hate the universe - not only did he have a major crush on his best friend, he had a crush on his straight, potentially homophobic best friend. Buck couldn't have picked a worse combination even if he tried.orthe one where buck ' comes out ' as bi and jealous eddie makes an appearance.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Original Character(s)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 341





	pride

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first buddy fic and i haven't written so much dialogue in ages so please cut me some slack lmao but i hope ya'll enjoy this little thing i threw together for pride. this also hasn't been beta'd because i'm just lazy but enjoy!

_**BUCK WAS BUZZING WITH EXCITEMENT AS HE ENTERED THE STATION,** _it was June, meaning it was Pride Month. Doesn't matter how many times he celebrated it, the feeling of pride was always strong. He noticed the lesbian flag proudly sticking from Hen's locker - he though about putting a bi flag but never really got around to it, but he did find an old pin from when he went to Pride a few years ago. 

"Morning Buckaroo!" Hen hollers from upstairs, excitement lacing her voice.

Buck waves back and walks to the locker room, dumping his stuff bag and changing into his uniform, he pins the pin onto his shirt - it's barely noticeable but it's there and Buck feels proud. He never felt the need to come out, he was happy with who he was and he'd be damnned if anyone said anything about it, not that it mattered with the 118, Hen was loud and proud and they didn't care.

"Is that what I think it is?" Buck questions as he walks up the stairs, "Are those Bobby's famous chocolate chip pancakes?"

Bobby looks at him and a cocky smirk makes way onto his face, "It is."

He walks to the island, grabs an apple and makes his way to the sofa and settles down.

"Are you going to pride this year?" He asks Hen.

"Yeah," She smiles, "It'll be Nia's first, not that she'll remember but still."

He hums in agreement and bites into the apple.

"Is that what I think it is?" Chim asks, his eyes glued to the little pin stuck on Buck's shirt, "Is that a Bisexual Pride flag pinned to your shirt?"

Buck nods and continues enjoying his apple.

"What?" Chim splutters, "How come you never told us?"

He shrugs, "I though it was obvious, not that it mattered."

"Of course it matters!" Chim exclaims, "It's part of your identity."

Buck doesn't know how to respond to him.

"What's part of his identity?" Hen asks, joining the conversation. Her eyes glance to the pin and realisation dawns on her face, "You're bi?"

"Yeah," He answers, feeling a bit self conscious, was it really that big of a deal? "I thought it was obvious, I mean I did say I slept with dudes."

"You slept with dudes?" A new voice asks.

Bucks heart picks up pace as Eddie enters the room, "Yeah, how did you guys never figure it out?"

"You never said you slept with dudes!" Chim exclaims.

Buck rolls his eyes and starts listing some of the guys he's slept with, during his Buck 1.0 phase mind you, "There was Ashton, Charlie, Sam, Alex, Jackson-"

"Okay, okay you made your point!"

Buck laughs but he notices the tenseness in Eddie's shoulders and how stiff his jaw went and Buck's heart drops, Eddie didn't have a problem did he?

"Well, we love you either way Buck." Bobby adds, "But we don't need to go over Buck 1.0."

He laughs and walk towards Eddie about to confront Eddie on his change in behaviour but the alarm blares and he's gone before Buck could utter a word.

-

"Dispatch says 29 year old male stuck in the front seat of his car after a truck t-boned him," Bobby explains, "Buck, Eddie I need to you to get the Jaw to free him, Chim and Hen I need you on standby, as soon as we get him out, he's all yours."

Buck pulls out the jaws and follows Eddie to the scene of the wreck and dread fills his stomach, he recognises the number plate and subsequently the man in the car.

"Ashton, Ashton Richards?" He asks, hoping to be wrong.

There was a wheeze and a cough before an answer, "Evan? Evan Buckley?"

"Oh my god," He breathes, "You're gonna be okay, we're gonna get you of here and you'll be okay." He wasn't sure who he was reassuring, him or Ashton.

"You know him?" Eddie asks, positioning the Jaws to open the door to get to Jackson.

"Uh, yeah, we hooked up a couple of times." He answers back, and immediately Buck notices the tension in Eddie's shoulders, he knows Eddie well enough to know the difference between tense-at-work and tense-at-everything because it was the same cold shoulder he'd received after the lawsuit.

"Cool." 

_Cool? Cool?_ If Buck knew better, he would've assumed that it was anger in his voice, it couldn't could it? Eddie's biphobic, and Buck is so angry, he had no problem with Hen, so why him?

A pained groan brought him out of his thoughts, "'m so tired."

He shoots a look to Eddie, who nods at him and Buck's by Ashton's side in seconds, "Hey, hey, Ash look at me, you can't fall asleep, not right now." He reaches in and grabs his hand, hoping that some contact would keep him awake. "C'mon, talk to me, tell me about your life."

"I - I got that promotion I talked about it," He coughs out and Buck winces in sympathy, "I have a boyfriend now, Marco."

Buck smiles and squeezes his hand in support, "Tell me about him, how you guys met?"

"I met him two years ago at the same bar," He says, but his words start to slur and Buck's getting worried.

"Done!" Eddie shouts.

Buck lets out a breath of relief and beckons Eddie over. He grabs the knife and slices through his seat belt, "Two years huh? Long time." He grabs the left shoulder and Eddie grabs the right, slowly they slide him out and place him on the backboard.

Ashton lets out a weak cough, "I was going to propose to him next week."

"Hey, hey, you're still going to get to propose to him! Keep your eyes open!" Buck instructs as he watches Hen and Chim take over, checking his vitals and the next thing he knows is he's sitting in the back of the fire truck. 

He can feel Eddie's eyes on him, they keep glancing over to him every few minutes, now Buck was never one to snap at people, sure he was emotional and wore his heart on his sleeve but he rarely lets his emotions get the better of him but seeing Eddie's reaction to him and Ashton made him feel sick. He had never been ashamed of hi sexuality before but now? All he can think about is how much Eddie despises him and how he may never see Christopher ever again. He can feel the anger coursing through his veins as each second passes - if Eddie doesn't stop glancing at him every few minutes, he's going to end up punching something, maybe Eddie even (though they both know that Buck could never hurt Eddie, no matter how hard he tried).

Buck all but runs out the truck and into the locker room to dump his gear, he makes the mistake of glancing back and sees Eddie changing and God does Buck hate the universe - not only did he have a major crush on his best friend, he had a crush on his straight, potentially homophobic best friend. Buck couldn't have picked a worse combination even if he tried. He shakes his head and walks out, missing the concerned glances exchanging between the team.

"Buck?" Eddie calls out, "Wait up!"

He groans internally, great, here comes the talk about how he can never see Christopher again.

"What do you want Eddie?" Even Buck's taken aback by the venom in his tone.

"I- Look I want to apologise for the way I acted earlier, I don't know what I was thinking, I - I" Eddie stammers, a blush covering his cheeks, "I spent so long convincing myself that it could never happen and then I let my emotions get the better of him and then the call just made it worse-"

"Eddie, I don't know what you're trying to say but it's cool, as long as I get to see Chris again we're good, I won't bring up my sexuality to him alright? I know you don't approve of my sexuality but it's who I am-"

"Whoa, whoa, slow down, why wouldn't I let you see Chris? And why wouldn't you bring it up?"

Buck's throughly confused, one minute Eddie's giving him the cold shoulder the next he's messing with Buck's head - granted it's not on purpose, "You were clearly mad at the fact that I was bi and and then at the site with Ash you gave me the cold shoulder."

"Buck what the hell, I couldn't care less if you're bi," Eddie sighs and runs his fingers through his hair and if Buck wasn't so confused right now, he would've definitely swooned, " I'm not mad that you're bi, I was jealous-"

"Jealous?" Buck echoes.

Eddie sighs, "Yes, jealous of Ashton-"

"But he has a boyfriend, a potential fiancé even.' 

"I was jealous of Ashton before that," Eddie rolls his eyes, and collects himself, "Look what I'm trying to say is that I like you and I thought you were straight, so I convinced myself nothing was or could happen between us but today morning changed that, I was so happy when you told us and then you named the guys that you slept with and I got annoyed because that could've been us had I known sooner." Eddie's voice cracked towards the end, he was never one with his emotions, "I'm sorry for the way I acted."

"Oh," Buck took a breath, "Oh." He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"I really like you too Eds," He breathes out, it felt as if a weight had been taken off his shoulders.

"Thank go you pulled your heads out of your asses!" Hen remarks, "Chimney now owes me $30!"

Buck jumps at the new voice before registering what Hen said, "$30?"

"Yeah, Chim thought it would take at least another month before the two of you figured out everything, I said this month, so he now owes me $30." She explains.

Buck laughs and he finally feels content after a very long time. 

**Author's Note:**

> i hope ya'll enjoyed this, once again i haven't written so much dialogue in so long so if it seems rushed, i promise you i'm trying to make my dialogue more smooth!


End file.
